


Centennial

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three's enough to celebrate, to commemorate. Drabble. G1 cartoon continuity. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centennial

Author's Note – Prompt from the comm Musing Way on Dreamwidth: "Centennial".  Chapter 13, "Dancing", of a fic called "28 Starscreams" by Balrog Roike over on FanFiction.net, was the inspiration for this piece.  That work is a compilation of stand-alone oneshots.  I highly recommend it, and "Dancing" is one of my favorites.

Disclaimer – “Transformers” and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers.  I get no monetary benefit from this.  My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

 

"Centennial"  
by DragonDancer5150

 

Thundercracker found Starscream staring at a datapad in his hand.  He looked . . . melancholy.  "Stars?"  
  
His trine leader didn't look up. "Ran some calculations today, just for the Pit of it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Today would have been the centennial Winglord's Dance.  If Vos wasn't a pile of rubble, that is."  
  
Thundercracker's spark sank, grieving.  Then, he grabbed his trine leader's arm.  "Come on."  He comm'ed Skywarp too.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're the only Seekers here – you, me, and Skywarp.  You're our trine leader.  That makes you Winglord."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Three makes a company, right?  How about we fly our own celebration dance?"


End file.
